


Cause that's New Year to me

by LangYi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangYi/pseuds/LangYi
Summary: 世界再大，也总要回家。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 5





	Cause that's New Year to me

Cause that’s New Year to me

12.30 10:00 PM EST

「等我回家」

飞机开始滑行，李永钦在发完消息后，单手划开了手机的飞行模式。

窗外的纽约虽然已经入夜，可新年将至所带来的忙碌氛围与白日相比丝毫不减。

隔着厚重的玻璃望去，临近午夜的机场仍旧匆匆忙忙，旅人模糊的脸庞上虽有着疲倦，但更多的是踏上归家之路的欢欣雀跃。

耳机隔绝了外部多数的嘈杂噪声，李永钦在舒缓的钢琴曲中闭上了双眼，用轻柔的力气揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

不过三两个小时前，耳畔传来的还是各色的异国语言。而现在，他所乘坐的航班已经开始在跑道上加速，准备飞往另一个遥远的国度。

李永钦回味着过去的漫长一天，只觉得几个小时里所发生的一切如此缥缈。不真实的如同从高空看去灯火通明的城市，却在转瞬间消失的光影。

李永钦曾一度非常讨厌夜间飞行。每每当他望着窗外不断掠过的城市霓虹，无可避免的孤独感总出其不意的在他心间蔓延滋生———城市如此之大，却没有一盏灯是留给他的。那些莫名的寂寥与忧伤曾在他心头挥之不去，只给漫长的旅途平添一份惆怅。

但幸好，那些曾隐匿于人群中的孤单已经是过去式了，如今的他也不再厌恶深夜的航班。

航线图在昏暗的机舱中独自闪烁，李永钦的思绪也随着航班飞离北美大陆而越飘越远。罔顾颠簸的气流，他在发动机持续低沉的噪声中断断续续地想念着那盏属于自己的灯，那个与自己不同的、一直爱极了夜间飞行的人。

12.31 2:00 AM EST

任何人都有初遇，而李永钦和钱锟的初遇则是互相都爱答不理的。

在残酷的新旧更迭里，来自五湖四海的练习生们几乎每个季度都在变化。李永钦早已习惯了独来独往的日子，比起那些既浪费时间又毫无用处的交际，他更愿意把宝贵的时间留给日复一日的练习。在公司的几年里他看遍了世态炎凉的人来人往，更深知在这条黑暗得看不到尽头的路上，不是谁都能有一直走下去的勇气。

于是，当十九岁的钱锟第一次站在同样十九岁的李永钦面前，他下意识地觉得这次“初遇”，并不会与之前的任何一次有什么不同。

面前的男孩看上去年龄不大，双颊的婴儿肥还没有完全褪去。鹿一般圆圆的眼睛里是李永钦已经见怪不怪的不安与青涩，皮肤白皙得让他不合时宜地想起了宿舍后面那条街上小吃店里刚出炉的热气腾腾的、还没有淋上黄豆粉的打糕。

“大家好，我是锟。我喜欢唱歌、跳舞，我想要和你们搞好关系～”听着钱锟面带着局促笑容、用蹩脚且磕磕巴巴的韩语做着自我介绍，李永钦在心里翻了个大大的白眼。

虽然从钱锟口中说出的都是合时宜的、漂亮的场面话，但看着他笑眼弯弯一脸无辜的样子，李永钦下意识的觉得面前这个新来的中国男孩除了虚伪做作以外，还有些来者不善。

虽然李永钦在心里已经给钱锟打上了「Fake」的标签，但还是按照惯例报上了自己的名字。他瞥向钱锟的细长眸子里满是狭促，几乎是以一颗不怀好意的心，等待着钱锟有朝一日暴露出温润外表下，隐藏着的真实内心。

可一同练习的日子久了，李永钦并没能如期的等到“面具摘掉后真情流露”的钱锟。后者总是如初见时那般温柔地笑着，眼神里是仿佛下一刻就要倾泻而出的坚定。

也就是在那时，李永钦开始好奇地留意起脸颊上婴儿肥日渐褪去的钱锟。被弟弟们吵闹到头疼却还是笑意盈盈的他，练歌到清晨撞见自己时满脸惊诧表情的他，亦或者是小心翼翼又满怀期待地询问着自己要不要去尝他做的中国菜时的他——那些当时只觉得平淡无奇的有关钱锟的生活碎片，却在不经意间，构成了李永钦青涩年岁里熠熠闪光的美好。

再后来，李永钦在一个又一个练习到不知东方既白的日子里慢慢和钱锟变得熟悉，他们互相鼓励着支撑着，一起慢慢熬过了那些在黑暗中奋力前行却仍看不到前方风景的日子。李永钦原以为初见时的那一瞥只是人生过客间的匆忙相遇，却不料，被他、被他们，一同笑着闹着的念叨了许多许多年。

直到很久以后，李永钦才慢慢意识到，就是在钱锟温暖真诚的笑容中，自己卸下了所有的心防，也在不经意间，陷入了满是如春风般温柔的盛大爱意。

钱锟在那些异国漫长的寒夜中，用一颗滚烫的真心融化了他的满心霜雪。

他所能回报的，也只有一颗同样赤诚的真心。

12.31 5:00 AM EST

十四个小时的航程自一片大陆的黑夜起飞，跨过半个地球飞往另一片大陆的黑夜。李永钦抿了口右手边已经半凉的咖啡，决心找部电影，以消磨因为思念而变得愈发难熬的时光。

不比李永钦每隔一段时间便要拿出来打趣的与钱锟的初遇，钱锟从未在人前直白地分享过他对李永钦的初印象。李永钦也是在那个对他而言永远不会忘记的美好而灿烂的傍晚，才隐秘地知晓了其中原委。

那个傍晚，钱锟曾笑眼盈盈地看着他，用口音变得地道却因为紧张而仍旧磕磕绊绊的韩语对他表白：“因为在遇到你之前，我从未相信过一见钟情。”

一双笑眼中满满映着汉江的余晖潋滟。

平板上随意播放的浪漫喜剧在李永钦专注的回忆往昔里，终于播到了皆大欢喜的结局。久别重逢的恋人紧紧相拥在一起的画面勾得李永钦眼眶发热，有些难耐地想起了钱锟温暖的怀抱。比起自己一向习惯于冷冽的木质香调，钱锟的怀抱则永远都散发淡淡的清新味道。那味道总让李永钦想起春日午后的暖阳，风般轻轻安抚着他原本疲劳而杂乱的内心。

这轮北美的行程自十二月上旬开始，耗费了李永钦大半个月的时间。圣诞期间连轴转的活动拍摄和半个地球外十三个小时的时差，让李永钦在彼此都合适的时间段里给钱锟打一个视频电话，都成了一天生活里难得的幸福时刻。看着小小屏幕那头的爱人在金色烛火下睫毛微微颤抖，欣喜的炫耀着刚刚装饰好的圣诞树，李永钦几乎是下意识决定了哪怕加班加点也要提早收尾手头的工作。

他那颗如火焰般肆意跳动的心仿若早已远渡重洋，回到钱锟身边。

在一通紧赶慢赶的协调后，李永钦如期地登上了他所乘坐的这趟红眼航班。听着客舱广播用平淡的声线预告着落地时间将是北京新年前夜的晚间十一点，李永钦暗自松了一口气，彻夜赶工的疲劳被即将见到爱人而迫不及待的笑容所驱散。李永钦期待着与钱锟一同迎接新禧，再成为一天中第一个亲口对他说生日快乐的人。

困意袭来，李永钦缓缓地闭上了眼睛，也阖上了因漫长飞行而产生的满心思念和杂念。航程已经过半，在他陷入沉睡之时，他所期冀的美好正悄然而至。

12.31 11:00 AM EST

在空乘的轻轻拍打中，李永钦终于从沉沉的睡眠中清醒过来，他愣了愣，才意识到客舱的广播正喋喋不休地宣告着航班已经开始下降，将在四十五分钟之后到达北京首都国际机场T3航站楼。

看着遮光板外已然是元旦前夕的万家灯火通明，李永钦揉了揉还睡意蒙胧的双眼，露出了浅浅的微笑。哪怕是在夜航途中短暂的梦里，也依旧少不了钱锟的身影。

钱锟自韩国的合约到期后便把家搬回了北京，说是这座庞大的城市里不仅有着他所渴望的未来，更寄托着他短暂大学生涯里所拥有的所有美好与憧憬。李永钦早已习惯了四海为家的日子，便随即跟着钱锟一同搬了过去。他们有了属于自己的房子，也有了激情之后、平凡却依旧美好的柴米油盐酱醋茶的生活。

现如今，即将到达的这座城市也已经成了李永钦在这个世界上除了故乡外，另一个可以心安理得地称为“家”的地方。

“家”，让李永钦心痒痒的美好称呼。对他而言，家是归属，是港湾，是能心无旁骛的表达本我的舒适区，亦或者是…有钱锟在的任何地方。

他们在青葱的年月里拨开汹涌人潮互相找到了彼此，又一同经历了岁月的漫长。名唤“爱”的纽带早已将他们的人生紧紧连结。李永钦不再惧怕夜间的飞行，更不再惧怕那些刻骨的孤单与失落。因为他知道，放眼望去的万家灯火中，总有一盏明亮的小灯是属于他与钱锟的。

似是近乡情怯的情绪笼罩上李永钦的心头，他无意识地用手指敲打着座椅扶手以缓解心头的焦急。左手无名指上的小小银环碰触到光滑的表面，发出微弱但清脆的声音。

12.31 11:59 PM GMT+8 

航班准点落地，李永钦背着他那极少的行李，几乎是以一气呵成的速度通过了海关。左心房所跳跃着的喜悦促使着他的步伐越来越快，疲倦了几日的身体也随着奔向接机口的步伐而变得越来越轻盈。他觉得自己仿佛置身于云端，周遭都是随处可见的名为幸福的斑斓泡泡。

新年将至，见证了无数离别与重逢的机场并不如往日那般夸张的拥挤，三三两两的行人聚在接机口，也都翘首以待着与家人的团聚。

隔着很远的距离李永钦便一眼看到了钱锟，而后者也几乎是在那个瞬间便发现了他——他们总是这样，在茫茫人海中一眼便能寻找到彼此。钱锟朝李永钦夸张地挥舞着自己的双手，笑容中除了十几年如一日的温润与真挚，更多了只有他们自己知道的、几乎下一秒就要漫溢出来的浓浓爱意。

李永钦脸上露出了久违而发自内心的笑容，大步朝前走去。

1.1 12:00 AM GMT+8

焰火在遥远的地方随着新年钟声的敲响而燃起，升腾至高空，绽放出极为美丽而绚烂的花火。李永钦放开了手中的箱子，把因为怕冷而将自己裹得严严实实的、活像一个毛球似的钱锟紧紧拥入怀中。

他那颗因为思念而肆意跳动的、被爱意填满以至于惴惴的心，在经历了漫长的分离后，终于在拥抱到钱锟的刹那安然回归至原位。

“生日快乐”与“欢迎回家”在他们的耳畔同时响起。

世界再大，也总要回家。  
而有爱人在的地方，就是家。

-END-

本文初载于lofter，是TenKun_Reborn 元旦联文活动中的第2篇。

钱锟生日快乐，各位读者新年快乐。


End file.
